The Dark Brotherhood
by Shadow hte hedgehog
Summary: SCTDB adaption. Years after Eggman is finally gone for good, the blue blur goes out in a much needed vacation. However, when a group of strangers, called the marauders, threaten the peace and kidnap Knuckles, Sonic must get back on his old footing to save the day. But the threat may be too big for him to take on alone...


**Okay, before I get started, I would like you all to understand this is my first fic, so don't kill me. There will be changes in the gameplay to suit my needs:**  
**1:Some RPG elements, such as PP, will be removed:This will allow adding moves from other games, such as the light speed attack, although I won't be using them much. However, the team will still have a maximum of 4 members.**  
**2:Sonic does not need to be on the team 24/7: I'm not making biowares' mistake.**  
**3:I will upload the prologue, then wait until I finish pre-writing the story(May take years), then start weekly updates: I am organized.**  
**4:Check my profile if you want to understand what X-X and others mean.**  
**Onward!**

Chapter 0: Prologue.

**Disclaimer:** you know!

**X-X**

"A-are you sure, Knux?"

"You know it, Tails, the Marauders stole 6 of the chaos emeralds. It's only obvious they will come for the seventh."

"Yes, but I mean-"

"-If this is about using the Tornado's parts for the trap, then CALM DOWN, it WILL work, and even if it doesn't, I will deal with them personally! Nobody is stronger than this echidna!"

Tails rolled his eyes, having been with the echidna long enough to know bringing omega up isn't the best idea. Shrugging, the fox looked at the room he was in. He was hiding under the bed of his workshop, which was stealthily covered by electric cannons capable of firing shots rivaling lightning. But he was worried about it, fearing it may fail to stop the thieves. If it did, there won't be a way to chase them, as the Tornado won't be around.

Knuckles knew his friend's fear, but couldn't really comfort him. That blue hedgehog just HAS to be in the other side of the continent when they need him. Ever since Eggman's last defeat, he's been circling the globe and passing by every 2 weeks. But now he went to green hill zone for a vacation and hasn't been heard of for 3 weeks, save the calls from his wrist communicators. Eggman just HAD to disappear after... IT happened.

**XoX**

_500 meters above the sky, aboard the egg fortress_

_"You're finished eggman!"Screamed sonic_

_"You may have defeated my egg dragoon, but my fortress is not finished yet, team sonic! ...and that pink hedgehog."_

_It was the last battle, Eggman's robot had been destroyed, and the mad scientist now stood face to face with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy. They were ready in battle stances, prepared for any surprises. Unknown to them, Eggman had a last resort, a button on his jacket that could do many things, exploding heroes included. He was ready to press it, until..._

_"Tails! Are you finished yet?"_

_The fox, unknown to eggman, had been hacking to the control panel, trying to destroy the fortress. Eggman turned around and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing what Tails was doing._

_"I just need to pull these wires aaaand...finished!"_

_BOOM!_

_A loud explosion erupted from the engine room, swiping Eggman of his feet. The fortress had lost it's power source, and was now pummeling into metropolis. Eggman stood and saw what happened._

_"This isn't over Sonic! Mark my words I will return!"_

_During that, the Sonic heroes had jumped aboard a gun jet, which had been stalling the fortress with 99 of it's friends, and the ever feared team Dark, who had just finished destroying metropolis' cannons and had chaos controlled a ride aboard the same jet._

_"It's finally over, huh?" Murmured the blue hedgehog to no one in particular._

_"Yeah... Do you think eggman will survive?" Questioned the fox._

_"I wouldn't put it past the doctor. Especially since the faker was the one to finish it."_

_"Oh yeah? Tell me what you were doing in metropolis Shads. Shopping?"_

_"One, my name is Shadow, NOT Shads. Two, I don't go shopping, maybe Rouge but not me. Three, I was battling against an army of 1,000 E-200 robots. You could barely deal with three."_

_"Sheesh, enough with the seriousness Shads. Although I'll admit you're right. 4 E-200 robots is too much for me."_

_"You may outrun me, faker, but you can't outfight me. Enough time wasting, Chaos... **CONTROL**"_

_A bright flash signaled the farewell of team dark, and Sonic couldn't help but look at the burning metropolis in the distance._

_"Farewell, Eggman. Make sure you return..."_

**XoX**

Tails shook Knuckles, pulling him from the flashback. Knuckles turned to Tails, but the look on the fox's face told him that the Marauders have arrived. It was too dark for Tails to see them, but he could make the shape of mobian goats. They looked around in silence, and Tails could count ten of them. They looked at the emerald for a few seconds.

Suddenly, the one in the lead pulled out a remote of sorts, and pressed on a button. Almost immediately, the sound of Tails' cannons deactivating was heard. Tails shook with fear as the marauders silently crept to the emerald...

"**Hold it right there!** You're not taking the emerald on MY watch!"

Knuckles jumped out of his hiding place and struck a fighting pose at the marauders, complete with daring them to bring it on. The lead Marauder pointed at Knuckles, and his nine partners immediately jumped at Knuckles.

In a second, the fastest Marauder was in front of the echidna, but Knuckles' fights with supersonic hedgehogs allowed him to punch the thief into unconsciousness.  
Three Marauders came next, but Knux' quake punch put them out of commission. A fifth Marauder tried to come from the back, but the echidna's boots had they're first victim. 2 Marauders advanced from the side, but a double punch sent them flying. The leader pulled out a saber and tried to slash the echidna, but was met by a powerful uppercut.

However, the leader was yet to be done. He pulled out another saber, and got ready to jab the guardian. Said guardian saw this, and struck a battle stance, his fists catching fire. Both fighters' muscles tensed up, and each prepared to knock the other into next morning. Tails could feel a drop of sweat but didn't dare rub it.

"Stop it now, Gawain."

Both fighters moved they're eyes to the newcomer, the Marauder pulled back his saber at the voice. He stepped back, a look of respect on his, er...mask.

"You are strong echidna, but I am afraid that if you don't surrender the emerald, we will launch a full assault."

The newcomer stepped in, revealing to be a Marauder with purple markings. Her voice showed she was female.

"And you are?" Questioned Knuckles, a look of anger on his face.

"I am high leader shade, second in command, only to master Ix himself."

"Hmph, well if you don't give the six Chaos emeralds back, I will knock your head off."

"This is your last warni-""-Bring it on!"

"*sigh* Launch full assault!"

What happened next was too fast for Tails to see, but what he got was a bunch of Marauders swarming the workshop, over taking Knuckles, and taking the emerald. In five seconds, the place looked like nothing happened in it, and Knuckles was no where to be seen.

"Oh no! They kidnapped Knuckles! I gotta call Sonic **FAST**!"

With that, Tails sprang out of the bed, and proceeded to his wrist communicator.

**X-X**

**Here's your prologue! As I said earlier, I will only post the prologue, until I finish pre-writing everything, then I shall start a schedule.**

**chaos... _CONTROL_!**

**P.S: IcyAngel has kindly noted my grammar mistake and verb disagreements. If you spot any that survived my corrections, please point them out.**


End file.
